Whisper
by Rayven Lilith Sky
Summary: The soft velvety voice would send shivers down his spine like the caress of a hand. He hated how easily he fell to the teasing tones or sharp commands but loved those soft tones that soothed him and the whispers of love in his ear as he drifted asleep.


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sanctuary or at least Nikola Tesla but I do not. I only get to play with them once in a while before sending them back where they belong. Only thing I own is the character of Talyn.

* * *

><p>Nikola was working in his lab or at least he had been before his lover, Talyn, had visited him and completely distracted him from what he was doing. It just proved how easily the other man could sidetrack him, as all Talyn had done was whisper to him. A few filthy whispered words in his ear and he was completely undone. But then again it wasn't his fault really for having a lover with the most gorgeous permanently gravelly bedroom voice.<p>

He had always loved listening to that slightly gravelly voice that held smooth, warmth hidden behind those rough tones. It had taken some getting used to at first, but once he had, he enjoyed listening and trying to find the various tones in his voice. Each one different then the last, each one sending shivers down his spine whenever he listened.

He really loved when his lover spoke in that low velvety bedroom voice of his. It was the kind of voice that never failed to send intense shivers down his spine every time he heard it. He loved when those teasing tones and sly whispers promised so much and delivered much more.

Nikola shook his head as he dropped his tools on the table with a sigh. He knew he wasn't going to get any more work done today, as he was far too distracted. He sat down on a stool as he remembered what happened a few minutes earlier.

**About fifteen or so minutes previous…**

_Nikola growled in frustration and threw the screwdriver he was holding onto the table before him. He ran a hand through his hair as he paced angrily across the room glaring at the offending piece of machinery sitting innocuously on the table before him. He scowled at the device that was the cause of his frustration and was quite seriously considering just taking a hammer to the damned thing._

_He was so annoyed he didn't even notice the presence behind him until familiar arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close._

"_Something wrong?" The soft gravelly voice whispered softly in his ear causing the scientist to shiver involuntarily before answering._

"_This damn piece of junk is making me want to rip my hair out in frustration. It should not take so long for me to figure a piece of technology out." Nikola was eying a hammer on the nearby workbench contemplatively. Talyn just smiled and kissed Nikolas neck._

"_You'll figure it out just like you always do." Talyn nipped at Nikolas ear earning him a soft sigh. "Maybe you need to relax a bit."_

"_What do you suggest I do?" Nikola asked softly while enjoying the attentions on his neck._

"_Let me distract you." Nikola turned around suddenly to face Talyn._

"_We are not having sex in here again. Not after what happened last time."_

"_Pity. I would have loved to bend you over that worktable and fuck you senseless." Talyn leaned closer and his voice lowered to an almost inaudible soft whisper that almost anyone but Nikola would have trouble hearing. _

"_Can't you just imagine how damn good it would feel after all that frustration you've been going through? I bet you would just love to have me in that tight body of yours buried balls deep inside you, making you scream and moan and forget about everything. You'd like that wouldn't you?_

"_I could take you into every room of this Sanctuary to fuck you if I wanted, even Helen's office. I bet you would love that wouldn't you? Being fucked on your best friends desk in her own office and screaming out my name for everyone to hear. Maybe should I let you suck me off during a staff meeting so everyone can see just how talented you really are? Or perhaps I should fuck you in front of the entire staff? And you are such a good little whore that you would let me do it because you would want everyone to know just how good I am and for them to know that I belong to you alone. You would want them to know that no one else could make the great Nikola Tesla come undone like I can."_

_Nikola moaned softly and opened eyes he didn't even realize had closed. He squirmed, as his pants suddenly felt much too tight to handle. Talyn closed the short distance between them so they were almost plastered against each other and Nikola could feel Talyn's own erection digging into his thigh._

"_Fuck." Nikola said as he stared at into Talyn's violet eyes, which were darkened with lust. "Yes…" He hissed out as Talyn nipped his neck before continuing in that low velvety bedroom tone he used on occasions like this. Nikola would never admit it, but that tone would always make him weak in the knees and damned if he didn't enjoy every second of it._

"_You are such a slut for me aren't you? You'd probably let me do anything I want to you and enjoy it." Nikola nodded slightly without even realizing it and tried to press himself closer to his lover._

"_I bet the others would love to join in. Would you like that? Having everyone use that gorgeous body of yours however they want? Do you want to be used by everyone, fucked so hard and so rough that you don't think the endless waves of pleasure going through your body will ever stop?"_

_Nikola instinctively jerked his hips to get some kind of friction but Talyn just held him still. Talyn just smirked at his needy scientist and pulled away slightly earning him a loud whine of frustration. _

"_You didn't answer me precious."_

'_**How can Talyn expect me to think of anything at a moment like this?'** Nikola thought desperately before he frowned at Talyn and tried to move closer but the firm arms that gripped him kept him at bay. They both knew he could easily break free if he really wanted to but Nikola was beyond rational thinking at the moment. All he could think about were the words placed before him creating images so tempting, drowning him in desire. _

"_No, I think that you would much prefer to keep me to yourself. You'd like having me fuck you so hard and so long that all you can even think about is how damn good it will feel when I finally push you over that high edge into the best damn orgasm you will ever have."_

_Talyn looked into Nikola darkened eyes before leaning close and whispering right in his ear._

"_Come for me. Let me see you fly over the edge." And Nikola came with a hoarse shout, eyes flickering shut as his hips jerked forwards into Talyn's. Talyn watched his vampire silently as said vampire slumped against the table panting hard. Nikola opened his icy blue eyes to meet dark violet._

"_Feeling better Niko?" Talyn asked playfully._

"_M-much better." Nikola looked at Talyn to notice his lover hadn't come yet. "Need some help?"_

"_Nope, saving my strength for tonight." Talyn grinned at Nikola before kissing him and walking out of the lab whistling and leaving Nikola to wonder what the night was going to bring._

**Currently…**

Nikola stood up, completely giving up on work. He paused for a moment and looked down wrinkling his nose. After a quick shower and a change of clothing Nikola took on the task of searching for Talyn. It didn't take nearly as long as it usually would have to find him. It was a sunny day so naturally Nikola looked outside in the garden to find his lover sprawled under a tree reading a book. Nikola couldn't help but stare at the other man. Talyn had pulled his shoulder length black hair loose of its normal ponytail and pulled off his leather boots leaving him only in his black t-shirt and cargo pants. But perhaps what was most surprising for Nikola were the thin frame glasses perched on Talyn's nose. Nikola walked over slowly still staring.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" Nikola asked softly causing Talyn to look up at him.

"Usually I wear contacts, but they were bothering me today." Talyn pulled Nikola down gently so that the vampire was lying on top of his chest.

"They look good. You should wear them more often."

"You sure they wouldn't distract you?" Talyn asked playfully causing Nikola to swat his arm.

"You are always a distraction which is why I try to keep you out of my lab. And it is why I am out here with you instead of working."

"Couldn't concentrate huh?"

"No." Nikola said closing his eyes as Talyn picked up his book again and started reading out loud. He felt a hand run through his hair and sighed softly. He didn't even notice the moment when he started purring in a catlike manner.

Nikola definitely enjoys when his lover uses teasing words and promises but he absolutely loves slow moments like these when he would place his head on his lovers lap or chest and listen to him read or talk while running fingers through his hair, slowly soothing any worries away with that tempting voice of his. He found that he often craved that voice that could so easily chase away any fears he may have and leave nothing but a feeling of calm.

They stayed outside for a few hours before Talyn felt a few cool drops of water on his face. He shook Nikola awake so they could go inside before the rain started coming down in force. They managed to get inside just before it started pouring down. They didn't speak to each other but just stared at the rain for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

"I should finish up in the lab." Nikola said softly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I have a few things I've been putting off. Like paperwork." Nikola just wrapped his arms around Talyn before kissing him fiercely.

"You owe me sex." Nikola said with a growl.

"I think paperwork can wait for another day." Talyn said as Nikola dragged him to their bedroom and shoved him on the bed roughly before locking the door behind them.

A few hours later they were lying side by side quite satisfied with each other. Talyn lazily pulled a sleepy Nikola into his arms and curled against him pulling up the covers as he did so. Talyn put his lips close to Nikola's ear as the vampire started drifting off.

"I love you Nikola." Talyn whispered softly placing a kiss on Nikolas neck after he spoke. Nikola smiled softly as he fell into a peaceful sleep with Talyn wrapped around him.

Nikola may have loved hearing Talyn's voice, whether teasing, soothing or serious but what he loved hearing most were those words whispered every night, the soft assurances of love murmured to him as he drifted into peaceful sleep in his lovers' arms. Those were the moments he desired and treasured most of all.


End file.
